dragon ball allstars
by storytellerofawesomeness
Summary: goku finds a portal that takes him the the battle royale. rated k just in case. this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball allstars battle royale.

I do not own anyone in dragon ball or the playstation characters

This is the story of how goku and his friends ended up here in the battle royale.

No one knew how it happened but while goku traveled to serch for the dragon balls, he saw a portal leading somewere but little did he know he was gonna end up on another adventure.

But enough about the plot he is the real story

Goku: man I been traveling for sooooo long I wanna just go home and rest.

(meanwhile in the battle royale)

Spike: wow I wish we had new fighters joining. I mean kat and emmet graves aren't enough I wish for more battlers.

Parrapa: hey no need to worry I heared that new fighters are gonna join and they are third party characters.

Spike: wow more third partys(better than nothing I guess)

(meanwhile in the dragon ball world)

Goku: I need to bring my friends with me I found a portal leading somewere but I don't know were it leads so im gonna bring back up. Just in case.

(while goku is bringing backup. The battle royalers are planning a welcome for the new fighters)

Spike: lets see here. I got cupcakes, a welcome sign, and new rooms set up for the new fighters.

Sly: well I hope they aren't thieves trying to steal my thevious racconus pages.

Spike: hey I don't think there is gonna be thieves at least I think not.

Drake: hey now me and you are the only thieves in playstation history. I think.

Sly: and hope

(That's all folks. Let me know what u think)

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again I do not own dragon ball z or the playstation characters

Spike: ok everything is set.

Parrapa: now we just need everyone to get in position

(meanwhile in the dragon ball world)

Goku: now everyone ready

(gohan,krillin,tein,and yamcha)

Everyone: yes we are

Goku: alright lets enter this portal ( I hope it dosent kill us)

(as goku and his friends go in the portal to the battle royale. Everyone sees them coming)

Goku: wait were is this. It looks like a gaint mansion

(as they enter the battle royale mansion all the battlers jump out and surprised the new faces)

Goku: WOOOOAAH….. man you strangers surprised me.

Spike: hello new challagers. To the battle royale.

Sly: we hope you enjoy this as much as I do (not)

Goku: wait we are in a different dimension were we battle others right?

Spike: yes of course. You and your pals can enter your new rooms.

(spike leads everyone to their rooms)

Goku: wow this place isn't half bad

Gohan: way better than were I lived.

Yamcha: hmmm. I like this place. Were are the people I have to battle

Spike: in their rooms training for their battles

Tien: are they tough

Spike: depends on who you battle

Tien: ok then

(as everyone enters their rooms which look alike except for the room sizes.)

Goku: soo weres the arenas at

Spike: theres a transporter room that takes you to a random arena that resembles were we came from. Well.. most of us don't have personal arenas.

Gohan: I wanna meet the fighters.

Spike: not yet but im one of them.

Tien: aren't you to young and innocent looking to fight.

Spike: hey! ill have you know ive saved the world a few times and I have loads of gadgets at my disposal

Tien: sorry just saying.

Spike: your lucky im a forgiving person

(as everyone had a tour of the battle royale a few battlers had arrived to meet the new people)

(they are sly,drake,toro,and kat)

Toro: hey aren't you guys the z fighters

Goku: how do you know.

Toro: I played your games before.

Goku: what do you mean

Toro: umm, that doesn't matter. what I want is to battle you latter on

Sly: hey guys

Gohan,tien,yamcha: hey

Drake: hey ya guys

Kat: hello new fighters

Everyone: hi

The battlers: we hope you enjoy our battles

The z-fighters: ok

Goku:*yawn* im tired

Spike: well we do battle tommoraw

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(the battlers and the z-fighters are training and resting for the battle tommarow)

Goku: wow this training made me famished. I wonder if there is anything to eat

(goku walks around the mansion and is sees a strange man with hair that looks like the devils horns and looks rather young)

Heihachi: so you are one of the new fresh fighters huh?

Goku: got that right hey do you know were the kitchin is.

Heihachi: ill tell you its down the hallway to the left and you'll find it.

Goku: thanks

Heihachi:*walks away*

Goku: now if I could find something I like.

(as goku walks in the kitchin he is stop by spike)

Spike: what are you doing here

Goku: I got hungry

Spike: well help yourself to the fridge

(the next day)

Announcer: ok battlers report to the transporter so we can announce who fights who

(everyone walks in the transporter room and sits in the sofas and chairs)

Goku: I wonder who will I fight

Toro: I hope I fight goku

Gohan: I wonder….

Announcer: ok toro vs goku

Toro: yes!

Announcer: gohan vs dante

Gohan: wait dante?

Dante: well looks like were gonna battle.

Announcer: tien vs spike

Tien: this will be easy

Spike: hey! don't judge my looks

Announcer: and finally yamcha vs cole

Yamcha: cole hmmm? He sounds strong

Cole: well your right

NEXT TIME THE BATTLE.

SORRY I CANT DO THE SCENE CAUSE IT TAKES A LOT OF THINKING TO COME UP WITH A BATTLE SCENE

AND MY BATTERY IS NEARLY DEAD SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLKS


	4. Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FOR THE BATTLE

OF TORO VS GOKU

Announcer: ok everyone lets get the battle started.

(its goku vs toro who will win) =)

Announcer: ok everyone the rules are 3 kills and win. ready? Right!

Goku: ok toro ill warn y aim really power-

Toro: yea yea I know really strong lets just get this on

Goku: wow that was rude

(toro makes his move)

Toro: get ready for it son goku

(toro jumps and axe kicks goku)

(but Goku grabs his leg and slams him down but toro jumps back up)

Toro: *cough* wow your strong. Time for me to be serious.

(toro runs up at goku at sonic speed and headbutts him)

(Goku was somehow hurt from that)

Goku: ouch how did that hurt me

Toro: hey ill tell ya something. The battle royale has a magnetic force field that weakens very strong people like you. That's why kratos can be beaten by us.

Goku: now I know

(goku gets back up and jabs toro in the chest sending him back)

(toro, damaged has got back up, jumped and dives kick goku)

(goku grabs toro's foot and throws him backwards)

Toro: ok now you've asked for it.

(toro concentrates and summons a star that charges at goku)

(as goku got hit he reduced to nothingness)

Everyone: *loud gasp*

Toro: don't worry hes okay

(Goku appeared out of thin air with a surprised look on his face)

Goku: what just happened

Toro: I got a kill with my power

Goku: how can I get a kill

Toro: just use a power nobody can normally survive

Goku: okay!

(goku charges a Kamehameha at toro)

(as the attack hits him he reduced to nothingness and appeared out of no were again)

Toro: ouch! Man

(kuro appears out of no were and pushes toro into goku and goku was reduced to nothing)

(Goku appears)

Goku: wow your tough im excited.

Toro: I know you are.

(goku grabs toro and throws him into the air and fires rapid ki blasts at him and was reduced to nothing)

(toro appears)

Toro: one more kill for either of us. One of us will win

(toro jabs goku and sends him flying)

(toro jumps up and spikes him down with and axe kick)

Goku: man they were right. Never judge a book by its cover

(goku gets up and combos toro till he hear someone)

Announcer: LEVEL 3

Goku: huh?

Toro: Goku, you just power your ultimant move. Use it I don't mind losing.

(goku powers up a spirit bomb)

Goku: will this kill fighters

Toro: don't worry no one dies here in fact its next to immposible to kill someone here in the battle royale

Goku: okay.

(goku charges the spirit bomb at toro and toro was defeated)

Announcer: victory for goku

Goku: I won?

Announcer: yes goku

(ALRIGHT EVERYONE THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU LIK IT THEN MAKE A POSITIVE REVIEW CAUSE I WORKED HARD TO COME UP WITH A BATTLE)

=)


	5. Chapter 5

Aurtors notice

Yes I know this story hasn't had any updates and anything but I haven't felt any new and original ideas for this fan fiction. I feel like either canceling or remaking this story which should I do.

If I remake I probably will rarly make any new updates if I cancel then I could just think of a new story and idea so I can update a little more. I have school work to worry about and I can rarly find time to go online so what should I do remake or cancel?


End file.
